Thirteen Mistakes
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: His thirteen mistakes. It's not too late to fix them. xSasuxSakux .:Sequel to Thirteen Reasons Why:.


_Mistake number __**one**_ –

"an Uchiha, no matter how confused they were they should _never_ show that they cared."

Because if he had showed that he cared, her death might not happen.

"_Sakura, are you okay?"_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Because I do,"_

. . .

_Mistake number __**two**_ –

"It wasn't like I'd be affected just because I listened to some set of tapes."

He was affected. Because taped securely in those tapes were her last dying words. Her thirteen reasons why she killed herself. And he was part of those reasons.

Because he had failed.

. . .

_Mistake number __**three**_ –

"an Uchiha never _ever_ care.

Nor would we ever show any emotion we felt."

Uchiha Sasuke broke down for so many times as he listened to her tapes.

When she was alive, he would only twist his face worriedly when she wasn't looking.

"_Sakura-chan, why is Sasuke giving us a creepy worried look?"_

"_What are you talking about Hinata? His face is as flat and expressionless as usual."_

"_Really? I thought…"_

Because he couldn't show her that he cared. Or that he would be emotionally involved and disturbed when it came to her happiness and well-being.

. . .

_Mistake number __**four**_ –

"I just… couldn't get close enough to her."

He had missed the chance she gave him.

With her, second chances wouldn't be given. Just because.

. . .

_Mistake number __**five**_ –

"As an Uchiha, though, I wasn't allowed to show that I cared. She was none of my business."

He had no clue that she was.

Very much was.

. . .

_Mistake number __**six**_ –

"I remember hearing a few girls talk about how unfair it was for Sakura to be placed in the "Hot" list, and why they weren't.

If I wasn't an Uchiha, I'd tell them why.

Because I had actually agreed that her name was on the "Hot" side of the list.

But I didn't."

He couldn't help but wonder now.

If he _did_ tell them that he agreed with the list, what might happen?

"_Stop complaining. She deserves her place in the list. She's "Hot" not because she wears slutty tight dress or thick makeup. She just is. Her "Hot" translates to "innocent beauty", in case you're wondering."_

If only…

. . .

_Mistake number __**seven**_ –

"Uchihas never broke down."

But he did.

Because he figured out how he might be able to save her. And how he missed the opportunities to do so.

And what was left for him to do was to mourn and regret the short sad life of the girl he loved.

. . .

_Mistake number __**eight**_ –

"An Uchiha, though, never lost his temper."

After listening to her tapes, all he wanted to do was just beat up the people who had harassed her, who had made her suffer.

He knew that doing so would make him feel a little bit better.

Haruno Sakura, he noticed, was able to make him feel emotions that Uchihas had tried to suppress.

. . .

_Mistake number __**nine**_ –

"I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

A pair of empty eyes was staring back at me.

Those eyes… they had been empty even before Sakura killed herself."

When Sakura was still alive, his eyes had showed some sparks of happiness.

Because _she _was his happiness.

It made him happy, fuzzy, and warm whenever he saw her smile or laugh. His eyes would reflect his emotion perfectly.

It broke him whenever he saw her empty eyes and broken expression, and her tears.

His eyes would be the very thing that gave him away.

But when the news of Sakura's death reached him…

Well, all he did was scream as loud as he could inside. His eyes had been empty ever since.

He could no longer see her happy face, or her sad face.

He could no longer see her in the hallways or in the classrooms.

She would _never_ come back.

The fact was glued so deeply into him that his eyes could no longer be considered alive.

It felt to him as if she had carried part of him with her when she died.

. . .

_Mistake number __**ten**_ –

"_Sasuke, an Uchiha is not weak."_

His father was wrong.

Because an Uchiha was actually weak.

So very weak and fragile.

After all, they were nothing but humans.

. . .

_Mistake number __**eleven**_ –

"Uchihas had the iron mask."

Wrong.

. . .

_Mistake number __**twelve**_ –

"Uchihas were the cold-hearted jerks who cared for no one."

They were jerks.

And they did care.

They were all just too foolish and proud.

And Sasuke could only regret that fact.

. . .

_Mistake number __**thirteen**_ –

"An Uchiha wouldn't –_couldn't_- cry for the girl he had always called "annoying" and "weak". An Uchiha couldn't –_wouldn't_- fall in love with the girl he had always send off whenever she tried approaching him, trying to understand him more."

_You're not annoying._

_You're not weak._

_I don't mean to push you off._

_Thank you for trying, Sakura._

_I love you._

_I really do._

_I'm sorry._

_If only…_

. . .

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the seat right in front of Haruno Sakura's.

The seat that had been empty for some months now.

He touched the surface of the table and he closed his eyes, trying to find her warmth and what was left of her presence.

_Nothing_.

He sighed and opened his dark empty onyx orbs.

He stared at the light brown table and frowned when he found a faint scribble.

_Her handwriting_.

He leaned closer and narrowed his eyes, trying hard to read it.

_25/06/2010_

_Haruno Sakura was here._

_I love life, I love being able to breathe, to run, to laugh, to cry._

_I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with life's dramas and hardships._

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Thank you._

_For trying._

Sasuke froze.

His tears dropped to the table as he cried again.

_She knew_.

And for a second, for a split short single second,

When he looked up,

He could almost see her faint figure, smiling at him.

Her brilliant green monochromatic orbs showed multiple emotions. But they were all the same: happiness.

Her lips curved upward in a sincere smile.

She reached out and he could almost feel her warm fingers brushed against his cheek. She opened her mouth and said something.

Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

He heard her.

"_I love you. Let go now. It's okay."_

And she was gone. Her smile still plastered onto her face when she faintly disappeared.

Uchiha Sasuke stared into empty space with a smile etched onto his face.

_I love you, Sakura. It's as simple as that._

_I'll let go now._

_Thank you._

. . .

_Tonight I've fallen, and I can't give up._

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up._

_And every night I miss you,_

_I would just look up,_

_And know the stars are holding you,_

_Holding you,_

_Holding you,_

_Tonight._

. . .

Okay, so how's the sequel?

Good, bad, boring, sad?

Tell me your opinion. :)

The song is by FM Static, titled Tonight for the soundtrack of the movie _A Walk To Remember_.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
